


Everything Has Changed

by iamsnowwhite



Series: Inspired by Taylor Swift [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsnowwhite/pseuds/iamsnowwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sounded bizarre to him that you could see someone and know that, yep, they were it for you. All you ever wanted is them.<br/>But as he watches her walk into the coffee shop and order her drink, he knows he is screwed.</p><p>She did not believe in love at first sight until she saw him. </p><p>Based off Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

Maybe she was crazy. Maybe she was losing her mind.

Ok, she’s pretty sure she’s losing her mind. Because all that guy did was hold the door.

He simply saw her walking into the coffee shop behind him and stood there in the doorway for a second longer to let her in first.

But all she could think about now was those stupidly adorable freckles on the bridge of his nose. And the way his sweet brown eyes shone gold in the sunlight. But mostly how his curly mess of black hair seemed to go every which way.

Maybe it wasn’t just his strikingly good looks. Maybe it was also his low and sure voice when he said hello to her.

It was a simple hello, something she would have said to anyone who held the door for her. But it still sent butterflies all the way into her throat, but they’re the beautiful kind. She suddenly felt like this guy could be hers, and she could be his. This was some soulmate bullshit and she knew it... But she can’t help but feel that, ever since she met him, everything has changed.

She will never forget how his eyes looked like home. Not the hospital tight corners, cold grey walls, and harshly lit house that her mother lived in. But the warm and cozy one. One where the fireplace was burning bright, and blankets were wrapped around you. One where everything was right and everything was good. His gaze was warm and inviting, and he smelled like the woods.

It was ridiculous of her to think that a person’s eyes could hold that much feeling, but his did.

And don’t get her started on his smile. It was small and polite but oh so beautiful.

She did not believe in love at first sight until she saw him.

\---

He had seen a lot of pretty girls in his day. Like, actually a lot. And he had slept with a lot too because, well, he was hot too.

But she was different. He saw her when he opened the door to the coffee shop, he turned to see if anyone was behind him. And she was. Her golden blonde hair glowing as the sun hit it, and her bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she smiled at him.

He tried with all his might to make his voice sound steady as he said hello, because his insides were shaky as hell. He suddenly felt nervous. Why the hell was he nervous. Bellamy fucking Blake did not get nervous over some girl.

However, he couldn’t help but feel like she wasn’t just some girl.

It was weird. He never talked to girls first and he certainly didn’t feel this way about them. It was hook ups. Bellamy Blake stuck to sex and goodbye. Walls up. Don’t do feelings.

But this gorgeous and adorable blonde made him want to throw that rule out the window. He wanted to stare into her eyes and tell her everything that was on his mind. And even more shocking, he wanted to listen to her spill everything that was on hers. He felt like he had missed her, even though he had never met her. Like his whole life he had been looking for something, and she was it.

He always heard his sister talk about love at first sight, and how her boyfriend said he felt that way when he first say her. Frankly, he thought it to be somewhat sketchy, and he never felt all that comfortable with his sister’s boyfriend (but that’s a different story). It sounded bizarre to him that you could see someone and know that, yep, they were it for you. All you ever wanted is them.

But as he watches her walk into the coffee shop and order her drink, he knows he is screwed.

He looked everywhere for this magical girl after he got his own drink, but she must’ve left. He can’t find her anywhere. Mentally kicking himself for not talking to her when he had the chance, he promises that he will find her.

Whatever it takes.

\---

She would have talked to the guy, honestly, she was going to. But she was already late for class and if she was late again...

The- small but still there- free spirited part of her knew that if it really was love at first sight, she would see him again. If it was meant to be... Geez she is crazy.

She goes about her day being distracted by the tall man who held the door for her.

All she can think about is how great he looked in that t-shirt he was wearing, and how she wanted to kiss that scar above his lip. Damn, how had she noticed so much about this guy that she saw for a whopping twenty seconds...

Even her best friend, Raven, knew something was up when they went to dinner that night.

“You ok there?” she asks as she watches Clarke push around her food.

“I guess... You might have to send me to the psych ward though.”

“Uhh... Why?”

“There’s this guy-”

“A guy! Holy shit! Finally Clarke! Tell me everything, what’s his name?”

Clarke sighs, “I don’t know... I saw him in the coffee shop this morning on my way to class. He was super hot and I can’t get him out of my head.”

“Is this like, a sexual frustration kind of thing?” Raven is clearly confused.

“No, it’s like a love at first sight kind of thing, Raven.”

“Well then, come to this party with me tonight. Maybe you can forget this guy with enough alcohol.”

“Yeah... Maybe,” Clarke says, knowing she can never forget this mystery guy. Not really.

So she heads home after dinner, tries to get a little school work done, then gets ready for the party. She puts on her favorite dress and her favorite eyeliner, she feels hot. Somewhere between doing her eyebrows and putting on some lipgloss, she realizes why she is getting so dressed up. Some stupid part of her wants to see that guy. And that part of her wants to look good if she does. She wants to impress him.

\---

Bellamy groans, knowing full well that he will give in when his sister asks for the second time to come with her to some party. He tells her that she shouldn’t be going to one of Murphy’s parties. They always get way out of hand and the cops have been called a couple of times. But she really wants to go, so he agrees.

He puts on his favorite shirt, wondering if he can make up some excuse as to why he can’t go. All he wants to do is wallow in his self pity and think about that girl. Not go to some party and get drunk...

But, with a sigh, he climbs into his truck and drives to Murphy’s house.

The music is already loud when he gets there but he finds Octavia right away.

He talks to some of his friends and dances with a few girls he doesn’t really like. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees a flash of blonde hair. Of course a lot of girls have blonde hair, but he knew in the deepest pit of his heart that this is her.

Managing to tear himself away from the girl dancing with him, he strides over to where he saw her. Suddenly, his chest feels tight and his breaths feel labored. He is nervous.

He takes her hand and spins her around so she is facing him. At first, she looks pissed and confused. Then, her eyes lock on his, and everything else is gone.

“Hi,” she breathes.

“Hey,” he says with a smile.

“I’m Clarke.”

“Bellamy.”

She smiles before telling her friend that she’ll see her later.

“Please get me out of here,” she says to him.

He smirks, feeling so relieved that she feels the same way he has been feeling all day.

As he spends the night with Clarke, getting to know her in more ways then one, he realizes that yeah... Everything has changed.


End file.
